lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Muzdum Firebelly (Voda Vosa)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+12 vs AC; 1d12+10. Versatile.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+11 vs AC; 1d6+7}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+8 vs. AC; 1d6+2 damage}} |Action=Oportunity attack |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description= Trigger: An enemy adjacent to you takes an action that provokes an opportunity attack Effect: After the triggering enemy completes the action, you shift 2 squares. You must end the shift closer to the target than you were when you began the shift. Then make the following attack: +12 vs AC, (HIT) 1d12+10, and you knock the target prone.}} |Action=Imm. Interrupt |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description='Effect:' Whenever an enemy marked by you is adjacent to you and shifts or makes an attack that does not include you, you can make a melee basic attack against that enemy: +12 vs AC, (HIT) 1d12+10}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs AC, (HIT) 1d12+6, make a secondary attack vs the target; +11 vs Ref, hit deals 7 dmg}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs AC; (HIT) 1d12+10 and you grab the target. The grab ends automatically at the end of your next turn.Special: Can use as a basic attack whem making AoO}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs AC, (HIT) 1d12+10 and you knock the target prone. Special: When charging, this power is useable as a melle basic attack.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs AC, (HIT) 3d12+10 dmg Effect: Until the end of the encounter, if the target moves, you can shift a number of squares equal to your Dexterity modifier (+2) as an immediate reaction.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Martial, Weapon, Stance |Power Description= '''Effect:'Until the stance ends, you can use the Bare-Knuckled Rebuke Attack power.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description= You must have a creature grabbed. 'Effect:'You move your speed. For each square you move, you slide the target 1 square to a square adjacent to you. The creature remains grabbed, and you do not provoke an opportunity attack from the target during this movement. Then make the following attack: +12 vs Fort, (HIT) 1d8+7 dmg, and you knock the target prone. If the target is adjacent to blocking terrain, add your Dexterity modifier (+2) to the damage.}} |Action=Imm. Reaction |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description= '''Trigger: An enemy adjacent to you misses you with a melee attack; Attack: +11 vs AC (unarmed), (HIT) 1d6+7 damage, and the target grants combat advantage to you until the end of your next turn.}} |Alignment=Good |Strength=18 (+4) |Constitution=16 (+3) |Dexterity=15 (+2) |Intelligence=10 (+0) |Wisdom=12 (+1) |Charisma=08 (-1) |Trained Skills=Athletics +12, Endurance +15, Heal +9 |Feats=Dwarven Weapon Training, Brawler Guard, Wrenching Grasp, Improved Grab. |Equipment= Chainmail, Spiked gauntlet, Broadsword, Hand Crossbow, Crossbow Bolts (60), Inescapable Waraxe +2, Dwarven Scale Armor +2, Defensive Spiked gauntlet +1, Iron Armbands of Power (heroic tier), Frostwolf Pelt +1, adventurer's kit, 5 gp}} Character Information Background Muzdum's clan is famous, or infamous for their drinking habits and their inclination to violence, although good natured, cheerfully and enjoyable, even in a tavern brawl. Muzdum is a wandering drunk dwarf, always searching for a good beer and a good brawl. He enjoys fighting as much as he enjoys drinking. His bluntness and force of personality have made him walk safe from the strangest of situations. Firebelly clan had many enemies, either outsiders or other dwarven clans, Firebelly clan members were always at war with other clans, orcs, you name the creature, they surely had picked up a fight with them. It was the only thing that kept them united. But eventually, wars end, rivals are defeated, or defeat you, and so happened with Firebelly clan. Most of the remnants of this clans are lone old soldiers, that spent their days in shady taverns, or as hired swords. One of these old soldiers is now at Shard's Tavern, battering his fist in the table, laughing at his own jokes, as he orders another tankard of ale, to toss for his fallen comrades. Appearance With his horned helmet sinked in his head, and his fond red beard and hair comming out of everywhere, this dwarven brick wall has a big belly, stout arms and powerful legs, that carry his massive frame. He has small red eyes behind very populated eyebrows. '''Age: 68 Gender: Male Height: 1.2 meters Weight: 150 kilograms Personality Alignment: Good Happy,cheerful. Always has a joke to say. Almost always drunk. Likes a good brawl once a day. Hooks * Muzdum hopes to find some of his clan members. * Muzdum wont hesitate to give a good punch at those who bad intentionated, or to any one that offers a good challenge Kicker Muzdum wants to reunite the Firebelly and assemble the clan again. Other Sections Adventuring Career Draws XP From Retired Character Hasifar. Companions Past and Present Equipment Coins: 45 gps Encumbrance: 82lbs Items *Restfull bedroll *Frostwolf Pelt +1 *Iron Armbands of Power *Defensive Spiked gauntlet +1 *Dwarven Drake Scale Armor +2 *Inescapable Waraxe +2 *Adventurer's Kit Normal Load: 200lbsHeavy Load: 400lbsMaximum Drag Load: 1000lbs | |} Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes Attack See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low Light Vision Health Surges per day: 12 (9 class, +3 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features Dwarf * +2 Wis, +2 Con * Languages: Common and Dwarven * Size: Medium * Visson: Low Light * Dwarven Weapon Proficiency - Proficient with hammers. * Cast-Iron Stomach - +5 bonus to saving throws against poison. * Encumbered Speed - Armor or heavy load doesn't reduce your speed. (Other effects still can.) * Dwarven Resilience - Second wind is minor action. * Stand Your Ground - Can move 1 less when forced to move Class Features Fighter (PH) * Combat challenge: can mark targets hit or missed with fighter attack powers. * Armor proficiency: Proficient with cloth, leather, hide, chain, scale, and shields (light and heavy). * Weapon proficiency: Proficient with simple melee, simple ranged, military melee, military ranged. Feats * 1st: Dwarven Weapon Training * 2nd: Brawler Guard * 4th: Wrenching Grasp * 6th: Improved Grab. Background Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Dwarven See the Skills template for assistance. Powers * At-will 1: Slash and Pummel * At-will 1: Grappling Strike * Encounter 1: Takedown Attack * Daily 1: Harrier's Ploy * Utility 2: Pass Forward * Encounter 3: Slamming Rush * Daily 5: Bare-Knuckled Rebuke * Utility 6: Mighty Sprint * Daily (item): Dwarven scale armor +2 * Daily (item): Frostwolf pelt +1 See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Tracking Money +580 gp base gold -15 gp Adventure's Kit -520 gp Defensive spiked guantlet -------- 45 gp Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Lvl; Parcel; Item level 1 ; n ; 1 2 ; +4 ; 6 3 ; +1 ; 4 4 ; +2 ; 6 5 ; +3 ; 8 XP Keep track of XP gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. * 7500 XP (Initial creation at level 6 to replace retired character) Total XP: 7540 Changes Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 6 (initial creation to replace Retired character) Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary/Equipment/Tracking: It would be helpful if you would write out when you received each item. As it is, your summary and your tracking sections contradict each other regarding what you actually possess. Your summary says you have Dwarven Scale (a level 7 item), a total of six magic items, and a bunch of other mundane gear. Your Tracking section disagrees. * Summary: Slash and Pummel doesn't add your Str mod to the initial attack's damage. * Summary: Grappling Strike can only replace a MBA when making an opportunity attack. * Summary: It looks like Slamming Rush has to use an unarmed attack. * Skills: You're missing the dwarf racial bonuses. * Skills: Scale armor doesn't have an armor check penalty. When you're going over your equipment, if you still have +2 Scale armor, you should replace it with +2 Drakescale. Same cost, but an additional +1 AC. Rebbutal from Voda Vosa: Changes made, awaiting new revision. Approval 2 Status Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB Category:LEB:Dwarf Category:LEB:Fighter